She's The One
by spatch90
Summary: South Of Nowhere Season 4. "I know we will make it. We have to,theres no question that we will be together. No matter what,its always been me and her".
1. The Past Is The Past

"I pay for cable and there's not one channel that I want to watch" Ashley moans flicking through endless shopping channels.

Spencer looks up from her notepad. "That's because nothing holds your interest,you get bored easily" she explains tapping her pen against her tooth deep in thought.

"I don't get bored with you" Ashley raised an eyebrow making a grab for the notepad and pen.

"Ashley..give it back I have to get this done" Spencer holds her hand out. "If you don't give it back then im not making out with you for two days" she threatens knowing this gets her every time.

"Two days? That's human torture,fine fine have your book back" Ashley bows her head in defeat handing Spencer's precious notes back to her. "I'm starting to think your homework is way more important then me" she pouts.

Spencer sighs knowing that whilst Ashley is around no homework or studying will get done. "Nothing is more important then you but I need to get this done so I can hand it in. You want me to get good grades right?" she asks tilting her head to the side.

"Of course and you will..your the smartest person I know Spencer" Ashley smiles.

"I'm like the only smart person you know" Spencer teases only wishing she hadn't because Ashley suddenly lunges herself towards her. "Ashley" she says softly looking up.

Ashley carefully removes the notepad and pen from Spencer and places it on the coffee table. "If we move fast then we have plenty of time before Kyla gets back" she explains pressing a soft kiss to Spencer's bare neck.

"You make it sound like we are on a mission" Spencer laughs wrapping her arms around Ashley's neck.

"I am on a mission..to totally sex you up in my bedroom before my annoying sister walks through the door and babbles on about her drama project" Ashley found Spencer's mouth and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Ashley's hand slowly slid down Spencer's stomach all the way down to her legs. It was a good job Spencer was wearing a skirt because trying to get jeans unzipped in a hurry always ended in disaster. The material of Spencer's skirt was now bunched up in Ashley's hand as her fingertips slowly crept up her thigh.

Spencer slowly breaks the kiss and sucks in a breath of air. "Bedroom" she whispers tilting her head to the left as Ashley's places more attentive kisses to her neck and shoulder. "I'm not having sex with you on this couch..people have to sit here" Spencer meets her lovers eyes and the two stare adoringly at each other.

The sound of a key turning in the lock quickly ruined all plans of their afternoon. Kyla struggled with three bags as she kicked the door shut behind herself. "Hey guys I just..whoa! I'm so sorry..i didn't know you...i can go?" Kyla rambles squeezing her eyes tightly shut as Spencer straightens herself out.

"No its ok" Spencer laughs trying to hide her embarrassment. It wasn't as if Kyla hadn't walked in before,many times she had interrupted the two of them with no clothes on ."Hows the play coming along?" Spencer asks wishing her red cheeks would vanish.

Ashley sighed with frustration and made her way towards Kyla's bags of shopping.

"Its going great actually im so pleased that im finally doing something I really want to do" Kyla smiled slipping off her jacket. "Ash leave it I'll do it" she said watching her sister nosily peer into the bags of groceries.

"I'm starving cant we just get pizza or something? Cooking takes way too much time" Ashley complained reaching for the phone.

Kyla grabs the phone and points a finger. "No..take out is getting boring and the delivery guy knows your name..its starting to get abit creepy" she said unpacking her bags.

Ashley turned to Spencer for some kind of back up.

"Kyla's right" Spencer looked up from her notes giving her girlfriend a big cheesy grin.

Just as Ashley made her way over to Spencer her phone suddenly jumped into action blaring out the song she wrote for her girl. Ashley always sung the first few lines before actually picking up the phone.

"Hello..yeah yeah im at home. Seriously? ..yeah alright fine..ok be there soon" Ashley angrily flipped her phone shut and whacked herself on the forehead with it.

"Work?" Spencer assumed standing up from the couch. She hated when Ashley was called to go and work especially in the evening. This always meant that she got back late and slept in in the mornings,which meant no time alone together.

Ashley nodded and began piling things into her bag. "Yeah im really sorry but you're gonna have to eat without me" she mumbled sliding her cell into her pocket. "Your not mad are you?" Ashley asks wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist.

Spencer shakes her head,her hands wonder to Ashley's collar. "No..i just hate that you have to work..it sucks" she pouts pulling her girlfriend in close so there foreheads touch.

"I know but I will be as quick as I can..i want to finish where we left off" Ashley raises an eyebrow and pecks Spencer's lips.

"Still here guys" Kyla raises a hand.

The two ignore her and kiss once again this time it was definitely a goodbye kiss. "I'll be right here when you get back..don't let them work you too hard" Spencer smiles.

"I wont don't worry..Kyla look after Spence for me" Ashley winks in her sisters direction and grabs her bag. "See you guys later" she shouts making her way to the door.

"See ya Ash" Kyla shouts back whilst rummaging through a cupboard trying to find a saucepan.

Spencer watches Ashley give a final wave,she was almost certain she felt her heart walk out the door with her. The sound of the door slamming shut made it official that she would be sleeping in Ashley's bed without Ashley. Of course she wanted her girlfriend to live out her dream and follow in the footsteps of her father but spending time together had become hard. Most of Ashley's life consisted of her in the studio writing songs,her boss was too demanding and Spencer hated that someone else had all Ashley's time.

* * * * *

Ashley played the same chorus over and over again trying to determine if it sounded right or not. Thoughts of Spencer began creeping into her mind. Spencer in her bed. Spencer on the couch. Spencer on the hood of her car. Ashley snapped herself out from her daydream and switched the CD player off,the sound of her co-workers voice beginning to grate.

"You seem mad. Did you and Spencer have a fight?"

"No we didn't have a fight I just hate that our boss is so annoying and wants me to work at stupid times"

"I know but..what can you do?"

"Its easy for you..you don't have a girlfriend to go home to"

"Sometimes I think im better off without a woman in my life"

JJ pulled his hat further down covering his curly brown hair. When the two first met he knew Ashley would treat him like crap and not give him the time of day. He was a total loser geek and she was the opposite. Although Ashley surprised him and the two fast become very close friends,they saw each other nearly everyday and their bond got stronger. "I think we should have a break..we've already been at this for two hours" JJ raises his wrist to take a look at his watch.

Ashley nods. "What you said before about not having a girl..your totally wrong. Having a girlfriend is way better then being on your own..or having meaningless sex with strangers".

JJ turned a shade a red. "Sex? I need a girl that will say yes to a date first" he bowed his head shyly and began doodling on a blank piece of paper.

Ashley smiled at the sweet guy sitting across the room. JJ was probably the nicest person she had met,she was glad they were friends because she truly enjoyed his company. "I'm sure there's plenty of girls that would find you cute" she grinned flipping her phone up and realizing she had no messages.

JJ grimaced,"Cute? I don't wanna be cute..my granny thinks im cute. I wanna be hot and irresistible" he murmured crossing his legs underneath the table.

"How far have you actually gone with a girl?" Ashley asked then suddenly threw her hands in the air shaking her head. "No how many girls have you made out with?".

JJ cleared his throat and glanced towards Ashley. Being himself in front of Ashley was very easy,she never judged him and never made fun of him. But situations and questions like this always made him feel extremely nervous. "When you say make out...".

"I mean full on make out" Ashley butted in grabbing her coffee cup.

"Well I've only ever kissed two girls" JJ scratched his head. "One girl when I was five..she kissed me,well at least I think she did and the second was my aunt" JJ quickly raised a hand at Ashley's horrific look. "No no she was drunk and thought I was somebody else..she's not really my aunt to be honest I just call her my aunt. Mom always insisted I called her best friend aunty" he explained.

"I think we need more coffee" Ashley decided to cut the weird conversation to an end.

"Coffee yes..i will..go..go and grab some" JJ quickly rose to his feet and ran out the door.

Ashley let out a quiet laugh and stretched across the table for her cell phone. Being away from Spencer never got any easier even if JJ was great company. _'I miss you and love you. Be home soon x'. _Ashley sent the message and tossed her phone on the seat next to her. The quicker they worked,the quicker she could get home to her girl.

* * * * *

Kyla had made pasta and she and Spencer had spent the evening eating junk and watching trashy tv. The two had become best friends and Spencer always ran to Kyla when she and Ashley weren't getting along. Living in the loft with both Davies girls was something she had gotten used too. The two sisters still argued and there had been times when Spencer had to step in and stop them from killing each other.

"You seen much of Aiden lately?" Spencer asks knowing Kyla is dying to talk about him. Aiden was still a sore subject and neither her or Ashley ever mentioned him.

Kyla tore her eyes away from the tv. "Not really..he's working for his dad and spends most of his time at the gym. I don't really care that much..ive got loads going on right now" she explains.

Spencer nods and sweeps the fallen hair away from her eyes. "I think I might go to bed. Ashley isn't coming home anytime soon and I have to get up early and turn my paper in" she smiles getting up from the couch.

"Ok well goodnight" Kyla smiled politely as Spencer made her way towards Ashley's bedroom.

* * * * *

Ashley tries to be as quiet as possible as she sneaks through the door. Three in the morning and she was shattered,she hated having to work so late. Putting her bag down near the door she quickly slipped her jacket and shoes off and made her way towards their bedroom. Spencer looked so peaceful,her golden blond hair spread on the pillow,small little breathing sounds came from her only to make Ashley fall in love even more. Ashley didn't bother to change partly because she was too tired,she slipped into bed and wrapped her arms around her girl.

"I love you" Ashley whispered pressing a kiss against Spencer's ear.

Spencer shuffled into Ashley wanting to feel more of her. "I love you too" she said still half asleep.

Ashley kissed Spencer one last time before quickly falling asleep.


	2. Pretty Green Eyes

Spencer loved UCLA college. It offered her exactly what she wanted and she was sure she made the right choice by deciding to attend. It had been two months since she started and already homework and projects were being thrown her way. Its not like she couldn't handle it,of course she could. But throwing herself into so much meant that her and Ashley's time always seemed to be cut short. Ashley looked so peaceful when she got up that she didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead she left her a note beside the bed that was sure to brighten her day up a little.

Lunchtime approached quickly and Spencer walked around campus until she found her friend. Making new friends was the main thing she was dreading,having to get to know people,people asking questions about her personal life. Much to her surprise her small group of friends were now people she enjoyed spending time with. They didn't judge her or make her feel uncomfortable,they were exactly what Spencer needed.

"Hey" Spencer smiled and sat down.

Ella looked up from her lunch and shot a smile at the blonde. "Hey Spence how was class?" she asked. With her thick long wavy brown hair and her sparking green eyes,Ella was a hottie. A straight hottie that seemed to have so many boys on the go that Spencer had no idea who she was dating.

"It was ok, so glad its lunch though im starving!"

"You not eat breakfast?"

"No I forgot to set my alarm clock which meant I was rushing around trying to get my things together"

Ella laughed and took a sip from her soda. "Did Ashley drive you?" she asked.

"No I kinda..got the bus" Spencer cringed taking her sandwich out from her bag.

Ella looked up from her perfectly manicured nails and gasped. "You got the bus? Public transport? Did you sit near a smelly tramp?" she laughs tossing her long hair over her shoulder. "That's totally gross I would have picked you up".

"Yeah well I kinda didn't think of that" Spencer replied.

"Think of what?" Holly interrupted sitting herself down. Another of Spencer's friends. Spencer had met Holly when Ashley was running late,she offered to take her home but Ashley turned up in the nick of time. The next morning the two ran into each other and their friendship blossomed from then onwards.

"Nothing!" Spencer sighed. "Why are you even here? Aren't you like too cool for school?" she teased.

"Actually I am and I wasn't even going to bother coming in today but my mom insisted I make some kind of effort. I don't know where she gets off telling me what to do when she is the one with the messed up life" Holly ranted poking a fork at what the cafeteria decided to serve up for lunch.

Ella carefully painted her mascara on whilst looking at herself in the small compact mirror. "Yeah your mom is totally doing your neighbour" she said softly in full concentration.

"Your neighbour? Ew that's gross" Spencer added feeling content that she had eaten something.

"I know right?" Holly spoke with a mouthful. "Me and my girlfriend were just about to go out and I saw her run across the back garden. I'm so onto her" she raised an eyebrow. "Talking of girlfriends hows Ashley? You know I think this is the first time you haven't talked about her..what you think Ell?" Holly asked suddenly looking down at what seemed to be mashed potato on her plate,atleast she thought it was.

Ella screwed the lid of her mascara on and tossed it in her make-up bag. "Yeah..Ashley this Ashley that. Its like word vomit" she teases grabbing her water bottle.

"You just don't understand true love" Spencer bunched her shoulders up with the biggest most cheesiest grin she could master.

"Oh I understand true love..infact im getting me some loving tonight!" Holly winks.

"Its bad enough that both of you are gay but please..single straight girl here" Ella waves to emphasise her point. "You see him over there?" she points towards the jocks bashing each other on the back and talking loudly. "That's Chase..he is taking me out Friday" Ella giggles catching his eye.

Spencer and Holly exchange an amused look.

"I thought his name was Jack? I think he's in my class" Spencer squints in the sun.

"Like she cares what his name is..aslong as his car is fast and the money is hot" Holly joked although this was true. Ella was probably the most crushed on girl In college and she seemed to have been out with all the guys. Not one of them being good enough for her,she was always looking for something better.

Ella shot Holly an evil glare. "What's the name of your girlfriend Holly? Because you have so many I seem to loose count" she smiles cutely.

"Yeah you never mentioned her name?" Spencer glances at her friend.

"I'm not telling you guys..but next time when we are all free I will bring her along to hang out" Holly promises getting up from the seat and grabbing her tray of unwanted sloppy food. "Later girls" she smiles heading towards the bin.

"Hey Ella I was just-"

"Ooh he's asking me over,be back in a sec Spence" Ella squealed getting up from her seat and walking over to the group of boys. It failed to amaze how confident someone could be,apart from Ashley of course who was way to cocky and confident for her own good. Thinking of her girlfriend Spencer felt her heart flutter slightly,going home to Ashley Davies was the best part of her day.

* * * * *

"Oh finally sleeping beauty emerges from her pit!" Kyla stands in the kitchen cradling a hot cup of coffee.

"Why are you shouting? Do you know what time I got in last night?" Ashley snaps running a hand through her untamed hair.

Kyla moves aside. "Yeah well your phone has been ringing none stop and your friend came by to give you this" she held out a CD case.

Ashley took it from her quickly noticing JJ's scruffy writing. "Oh yeah I must have forgotten to take it last night its a preview of the song we're writing. Why didn't you wake me up?" she asks placing the case on the side and reaching for the kettle.

"No way..its like trying to wake Hannibal your so grouchy!" Kyla scoffed. "I have to leave in a little while,Aiden is picking me up".

"Aiden?" Ashley rolls her eyes. "Kyla I thought we talked about this, that guy is no good for anybody..and don't even bring him back here I don't want Spencer and me to argue over him" she informs her sister whilst spooning coffee into a large mug.

"I'm not bringing him home Ashley im just meeting up for a coffee..maybe a bite to eat"

"So its a date?"

"You know you can just go and meet someone for something to eat without it involving anything like that"

"Yeah well whatever..Spencer will be home soon and I intend on making the most of it" Ashley grins pouring boiling hot water into the mug.

Kyla nods,"On that note im gonna go fix my hair and make up".

"And you say its not a date" Ashley whispers loud enough for her sister to hear.

Kyla slaps Ashley's arm and marches off towards her bedroom.

"It so is a date" Ashley says to herself wondering into the lounge.

* * * * *

Spencer opened the car door and turned in her seat. "Thanks for saving me from getting the bus" she smiled liking the fact her friend went out of her way to drive her home.

"Its ok Spencer but seriously get out before people start thinking we're a couple" Ella said in her most serious tone before laughing.

Spencer laughed stepping out of the sports car. "Yeah wouldn't want that, might ruin your chances with Chase..Jack..whatever his name is" she joked slamming the car door shut.

"Damn right" Ella winked gripping the steering wheel. "See you tomorrow?" she asked already rolling away from Spencer's place.

"Tomorrow Barbie!" Spencer called out knowing the nickname her and Holly made up for Ella totally suited her. Spencer happily walked towards the door in need of some Ashley time.

Ashley watched the girl in the car speed off from the bedroom window. As much as she knew Spencer loved her, the feeling of jealously rose in her. Within the two months Spencer had been attending college,Ashley was yet to meet her friends. There just hadn't been a decent time with her working. Shaking off the feeling of complete jealous anger she re-shut the curtains and sucked in a deep breath.

"Hey you" Spencer walked into the bedroom and dropped her bags.

Ashley turned around,"Hey back..good day?" she asked walking towards her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Yeah but I so missed you. Did you get my little note?" Spencer asked. It had taken over five minutes to think of something cute and funny,she wanted to go all out with smiley faces and rainbows but she simply didn't have enough time.

"Yes it was sweet I especially liked the part where you mentioned..sexy time" Ashley raised an eyebrow and pecked Spencer's lips. "So why didn't you call me I would have come and picked you up?" she asked as cool as possible.

Spencer ran her fingertips up Ashley's bare arms. "I didn't wanna bother you and I wasn't sure if you'd be at the studio so I got Ella to drive me" she explained tilting her head to the side.

"Ella?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah we we're talking today and we think we should all meet up..go out have a few drinks or something. I really want you to meet them" Spencer cupped Ashley's face in her hands. "I want them to see how amazing you are" she said softly.

"I am pretty amazing" Ashley boasted leaning in for a kiss.

"Are we alone?" Spencer asks whilst trying to walk backwards towards the bed.

"Kyla is out" Ashley replies laying her girl on the bed. "Which means we are alone" she moves her body ontop of Spencer's. "So you can scream as loud as you like" Ashley laughs kissing her girlfriends neck.

"I so don't scream!" Spencer giggles and stops quickly as Ashley teeth sink into her neck. "Ashley! You'll leave a mark..stop it!" Spencer lets out the most girliest scream.

Ashley looks down into Spencer's eyes and bites her lip. "You so are a screamer Spence".

Spencer pulls Ashley down for a kiss. "Shut up..your wasting time" she says in between kisses.

Ashley pulls her tank top off not wasting any more time. "Whatever you say Spence..whatever you say".

**Thanks for all comments and everyone that put me on alert and added me to their favourites! Please review plenty more to come :)**


	3. You Are My Freedom

"I hate these horror films they are all the same. Some slutty girl goes home and jumps in the shower..she gets out all wet because she heard a noise downstairs. The stupid bitch creeps down to check the noise out and bam! The killer jumps out from behind and brutally murders her".

"Ashley can you atleast try and be quiet while we watch this?"

"I'm just saying that its so predictable and-"

"Seriously if you don't let me watch the end you can forget having sex with me...ever"

Ashley pretends to zip up her mouth. Kyla was due back any minute from her date with Aiden so Spencer and Ashley were now showered and dressed after a romantic evening. The surround sound was well worth the money,Ashley hated watching movies on a small screen so she splashed out on the biggest tv she could buy. Ashley glanced at her girlfriend watching the movie,she looked so into it she probably wouldn't realise if she walked out the room. The loud crash of plates and glass made Ashley jump in fright.

"Aww scared?" Spencer teased.

"No. I just didn't realise how loud it was" Ashley replied trying to maintain her cool as ice look. "See..slutty girl is now dead and her boyfriend will come home and the murder will be pinned on him!" she pointed as the serial killer walked out the front door.

"This is why we don't go to the movies..you talk the whole time" Spencer rolled her eyes no longer interested she turned the volume down. "There. Are you happy now? You have my full attention" she said.

Ashley smiled,"Very happy. Although I am mad at you" she pointed a finger.

Spencer's smile suddenly dropped,her eyes widened with fear. "What why?" she asked quickly moving closer towards her girlfriend.

Ashley sucked in a breath and closed her eyes,"You ate Dorito's in bed..which means there are crumbs" she announced proving her point by pulling back the duvet. "We are gonna have to change the sheets because I cant sleep with crumbs Spencer" she stood up with her hands on her hips.

"Ashley..there are no crumbs in the bed. You have to get over this weird little phobia" Spencer replied slowly.

Ashley pouted and began brushing the clean bed spread with her hand. Even though the silent treatment never lasted more then five minutes,Ashley always gave her best attempt.

Tilting her head to the side Spencer realised that Ashley looked cuter then ever as she sat with her back facing her and her arms folded. "So if your not talking to me does that mean we cant make out?" she whispered crawling over to Ashley and kneeling behind her.

Ashley shook her head repeatedly trying her hardest not to give in to the irresistible blonde.

"If you don't kiss me then I will show everyone that video tape you made for me" Spencer cocked an eyebrow. Ashley couldn't think of a special enough anniversary gift so she decided to make a video tape and declare her love for Spencer. The tape had now become blackmail material to get Ashley to do things.

_Ashley fiddled with the tripod until she felt certain the camera wouldn't fall off. Breaking Spencer's pride and joy would make Spencer very angry._

"_Okay I think..yep its gonna stay on" Ashley spoke to herself and backed away from the stand. The two had been living together for just three weeks and everything still felt new and exciting. Ashley hated buying presents only because she wanted to give Spencer the best present and it always seemed impossible to get her something perfect._

_Pulling up a seat,Ashley sat herself down. With her hands in her lap she suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable and nervous. _

"_So I wasn't sure what to buy you and I think Kyla was getting mad because I was dragging her in every shop..twice" Ashley smiled staring directly into the camera. "Well I decided to make you this tape..i know its really cheesy and probably not the greatest gift but still.." she crinkled her nose along with a quick smile before continuing. _

"_Spencer I just want you to know that I think your the most amazing person I have ever met. I'm so lucky that your in my life and im lucky that out of everyone you have chosen to be with me" Ashley looked down at her hands. "I know im not the easiest person to be with..ive made so many mistakes and taken you for granted. Spencer I love you and being with you is all ive ever wanted..its always been you" she looked up knowing Spencer would understand,after everything that happened at Prom Ashley needed her girlfriend to know the truth._

_Ashley paused briefly whilst chewing her lip. It seemed talking to a video camera was not as easy as it looked. "When you told me you were going to UCLA you made me the happiest person..knowing your not miles away..here with me,where you belong. Waking up to you everyday..holding you in my arms when you sleep. Its perfect. Your perfect Spence" her voice cracked with emotion. "I feel so lame sitting here and talking to..no-one. And you so better not show anyone this..i will hunt you down!" Ashley laughed pointing a finger.. _

"_I just need you to know how I feel. What I feel for you..its real and no-one in the world could love you more" Ashley slouched her shoulders and clasped her hands together. "Happy anniversary Spencer" she smiled blowing a quick kiss before walking towards the camera and switching it off._

Ashley decided staying silent was never a strong point and with that she turned around slowly moving on top of her lover. Her brown eyes stared into Spencer's baby blues,the feeling of nothing but togetherness filled the room. Spencer's hands cradled Ashley's perfect face and gave her a quirky looking smile. With their noses touching and their eyes closed,they both knew that this feeling would last forever. Spencer gently guided Ashley's head down,she could feel her breath brushing her top lip. Everything about the moment felt sensual. Ashley slowly kissed Spencer pressing her body softly into hers. A small moan escaping Spencer's lips as she deepened the kiss.

"I love you" Spencer breathed wrapping her arms around Ashley's neck.

Ashley looked down at her world. "I love you..so so much" she replied with a smile. The two were so engrossed in each other that neither had heard Kyla walk in from her date. "Your so cute" Ashley said kissing the blonde's nose.

"And your adorable" Spencer grinned pecking Ashley's lips.

A knock on the bedroom door startled them. "Guys..im home are you okay?" Kyla stood patiently on the other side of the door waiting for the go ahead to stroll in.

"We're naked" Ashley called out trying to pin Spencer to the bed. It seemed the blonde was quite strong.

"No Kyla you can come in" Spencer struggled free from her girlfriend and quickly straightened her clothes out. "Hey" she smiled politely as Ashley huffed and puffed with annoyance. "Be nice" she whispered, playfully slapping her arm.

Kyla was so pleased Spencer and Ashley had gotten back together. The two seemed to break down without each other,it just didn't work. "I'm sorry if I was interrupting anything" she glanced to her sister.

"Apology accepted" Ashley grinned propping herself up on pillows. "How was your date?" she asked.

Kyla shrugged her shoulders,she almost looked depressed. "It wasn't a date..we just talked..alot" she nodded as she spoke.

"Right well..im gonna get some juice. Anyone else?" Ashley asked feeling the room suddenly fill with unwanted tension. Talking about Aiden with Spencer sitting right beside her just didn't feel right,she didn't want things to feel weird. With a shake of heads Ashley quickly padded out of the bedroom leaving Kyla to drone on to Spencer,she was never one for listening to her sister go on and on.

Spencer covered her legs with the duvet. "What happened with Aiden?" she asked grinding her teeth as she said his name. It was so hard to come to terms with what happened,even after all this time.

"He's seeing someone else..some chick he met at work" Kyla forced a smile and looked down at her feet. "I don't care I just..you know".

Spencer nodded,she understood heartache too well. "Your better then him Ky,you will meet someone perfect I promise" she reached out touching Kyla's arm. "It will all come together you just have to wait..don't go looking for the right person..he will just appear" she smiled wondering if she was making any sense at all.

"Like you and Ash?" Kyla's eyes sparkled with a little hope. Hope that one day her prince charming will come and sweep her off her feet.

Spencer grinned,"Yeah..lets just hope he doesn't have a phobia about crumbs in the bed" she joked trying to lighten the mood.

Kyla broke into laughter and threw her arms around her friend. Spencer was definitely a rock,she was probably the only person to really get her. "Thanks Spence..really thank you" she whispered as the two embraced.

"Whoaa..Kyla have you turned because your all over my girl" Ashley frowned wanting to know why her sister was practically crying and laughing at the same time.

Kyla stood up and walked towards the door. "Night guys" she smiled brushing past Ashley and shutting the door behind herself.

"What was that about?" Ashley asked making her way towards the big double bed. Placing her drink on the night stand she slipped in the sheets.

Spencer instantly cuddled into the brunettes chest. "Nothing,that's funny looking juice" she observed.

"Beer's good for you" Ashley answered kissing the top of Spencer's head.

"Your full of crap"

"Good crap though right?"

"Yes Ashley..can we go to sleep now?"

"Yes"

Spencer wriggled down in the bed making herself comfortable. A strong arm snaked around her stomach and pulled her in,she could feel Ashley's hot breath on the back of her neck. Five minutes later they were both in a peaceful slumber,wrapped in each other's arms.


	4. The Things You Do For Love

The week had gone by pretty quickly. Spencer and Ashley made the effort to see each other as much as possible. With work and Spencer's projects,some nights it was impossible to spend some time alone. Ashley hated having to work late,she often came home in the early hours of the morning which meant she would sleep in unable to see Spencer off to college.

Ashley and JJ were sat In the studio sipping their Starbucks whilst trying to finish the new song. JJ loved working with Ashley simply because she knew what she was talking about,they both shared an intense passion for music. Ashley wanted to make her father proud,she knew he was watching over her somewhere egging her on to do well. Following in his footsteps and achieving her dream was all she ever wanted to do.

"Did you have a good weekend?" JJ asks.

Ashley shakes her head whilst writing. "It was alright" she shrugs. "What about you? Did you score with any hot chicks?" she asks,a smile creeping onto her face.

"Hot chicks? Do I have to remind you that girls think im invisible" JJ replied taking his cap off and running a hand through his hair. "My mom thinks its because im too shy,im not shy am I?" he frowns grabbing a pile of CD's and shuffling through them.

Ashley glances at her friend,"Sorta..hey how about I set you up!" she says excitedly putting her pen down.

"Set me up? On a date..with a girl?" JJ stutters suddenly feeling nervous at the thought.

Ashley finishes her coffee off and tosses the empty cup in the bin. "Yes! Come on there must be a girl you like?".

"Hey Ashley..Megan will be here in about ten minutes to record the song" Madison poked her head through the door. "Oh hey JJ" she smiled with a small wave.

JJ could feel his knees wobble and his cheeks turning Scarlett. "Hey..Hi..Madison..hey" he trembled,mentally kicking himself for acting like a ass in front of a hot girl.

Ashley frowned,"Yeah ok thanks" she smiled turning to Madison. "Just send her right through" she said as Madison shut the door behind herself.

JJ's hands shook as he opened a CD case,"We should..get ready" he said clearing his throat.

"You like Madison?" Ashley asked rolling her eyes.

JJ turned around,"Do you think she would go out with me?" he asked full of hope.

"She'd have you for breakfast J..you need to find someone..nice" Ashley explained trying to think of someone perfect for her friend.

JJ picked at the corners of the CD case. "Madison is nice..i mean she's very nice. She's got a nice face..she's really pretty and well I haven't looked but..you know she's got a nice everything" he rambled so quickly he was sure Ashley caught none of it.

"I'm not sure we're looking at the same girl" Ashley whispered getting back to her song writing.

"Your sisters hot" JJ blurted out. His hand instantly covering his mouth like he had said something terrible.

Ashley laughed,"Kyla? You do not want to go there..she is so messed up right now" she admitted not wanting JJ to get involved with the Aiden mess. "How about a bet?" Ashley announced raising a playful eyebrow.

"A bet? What kind of bet?" JJ asked scratching his head.

"Guitar Hero best of three rounds. If I win you have to buy me coffee for a month. If you win I'll get Madison to go on a date with you" Ashley explained grinning at her fantastic idea.

JJ cocked his head to the side giving the bet some real thought. "Fine,tomorrow after work?" he suggested wanting to go home and get some practise in.

"Your on!" Ashley agreed reaching for her cell as the vibrating got louder. "Madison says she's downstairs. Come on J this is what its all about,hearing someone sing the song you wrote" she began tidying the room making sure it looked reasonably tidy. The quicker the song was recorded the quicker she could see Spencer.

* * * * *

The afternoon flew by and Spencer felt so relieved her day was finished. She sat through so many boring lectures that Ella had to nudge her several times because she was drifting off to sleep. With all her classes now finished she was waiting for Ashley to come and pick her up. Spencer knew Ashley worked hard and she certainly didn't mind waiting a few minutes for her to come and collect her. Smiling faces past her as she clutched her books to her chest,she felt her stomach flip when Ashley's porch pulled into the parking lot.

"I thought you weren't coming" Spencer smiled opening the car door.

Ashley smiled,"I always come" she raised an eyebrow only earning a smack on the arm. "I missed you" she admitted turning the radio off.

Spencer was sure she could feel her heart racing ten times faster,Ashley always made her feel special and wanted. "I missed you too" she answered clipping her seatbelt on.

Ashley leaned in kissing Spencer's lips. "I could put the roof on,we could have a little rendezvous in the back seat?" she grinned catching her girls lips once again.

"Ashley" Spencer said softly trying her hardest not to be swayed by the brunettes suggestion.

Ashley sighed,"Fine fine,i think I can wait until we get home" she mumbled turning the key in the ignition.

Spencer nodded,"I promise I'll let you have your way with me" she said lacing their fingers together. "Oh look there's Ella and Holly!" she exclaimed turning in her seat and waving at her friends. "Do you wanna meet them?" she asked already re-opening the car door.

"Spencer..i thought we were going home?" Ashley asked as the two girls got closer. She really wasn't in the mood to entertain Spencer's friends,she felt intimidated that they were all in college and she wasn't.

Spencer pouted,"Please Ash?" she begged.

"Alright..okay" Ashley agreed hating the fact Spencer could talk her around. Taking the keys out from the ignition,Ashley got out of her car and slammed the door.

* * * * *

After a quick meet and greet Spencer somehow talked Ashley into having coffee with them. Ashley's first impressions of Holly and Ella were ok,she was sure Holly was gay either that or her gaydar was so wrong beyond believe. Just around the corner from college stood a small coffee house,it was quiet and Spencer always grabbed a drink with her friends at lunchtime. It was perfect.

"We feel like we already know you,Spencer's always talking about you" Ella rolls her eyes dramatically whilst stirring her frothy drink.

Ashley shuffles in her seat,"Nothing bad I hope" she replies glancing at Spencer to strike up some kind of conversation.

Holy shakes her head,"Spencer is way too kind to say anything mean" she adds trying to figure out why Ashley's intimidating eyes keep glaring at her.

Spencer reached to the side giving her girlfriend's hand a quick squeeze. A small gesture but it was comforting for them both.

"So your all in the same classes?" Ashley asks reminding herself that she's doing this for Spencer.

Spencer nods,"Yeah im surprised their not sick of me yet" she jokes releasing the brunettes hand and taking a sip of her drink.

"We could never get bored of you Spence" Holly smiles politely. "So you write your own songs? That must be pretty awesome" she looks to Ashley.

"It is. We just had someone come and record the new song..its being performed at Grey this Saturday night" Ashley explained.

Spencer beamed,"That is so cool Ash! You guys should totally come..Ashley's songs are amazing!" she squealed in excitement.

"Yeah you should bring your girlfriend" Ashley's eyes meet Holly's causing a thick tension to spread between them.

Holly forced a smile. It was obvious that Spencer's girlfriend didn't like her,so hell was she going to try and be nice when it clearly wasn't being returned. "Maybe I will" she said raising an eyebrow.

Ashley felt her teeth grind together. It was official,Holly's gay which means Spencer is spending time with gay girls. Not that it mattered because she knew Spencer loved her but still,she didn't trust anybody.

Ella cleared her throat and finished her coffee. "Well its been really nice but my mom is expecting me home" she got up from the booth. "Give me a ride Holly?" she asked throwing her oversized bag over her shoulder.

Spencer followed by standing up so they could all walk out together. Ashley trailed behind fiddling with her car keys as they talked about tomorrow's classes and projects.

"Cya Ashley" Ella waved climbing into her friends car.

Ashley decided she wasn't so bad. "Yeah later" she replied unlocking her car door.

As Spencer buckled her seat belt Ashley held back and watched Holly drive away,the two held a glare. Neither one of them looking away until the green light flashed. Once the car was out of site Ashley got in and slammed the door shut.

* * * * *

"Where's Spencer?"

"Taking a bath"

"So you met her friends? Were they nice?"

"No..Holly is gay"

"And?"

"Hello? She was totally undressing Spencer with her eyes!"

Kyla sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Hasn't she got a girlfriend?" she asked trying to understand her sister's crazy thoughts.

"Yes. Well so she says" Ashley replied taking another slice of pizza.

Kyla frowned,"Why are you worried? Spencer loves you,she's living with you..your so damn paranoid" she said crossing her legs.

"I trust Spencer okay its just other people" Ashley answered with a mouthful.

"Your so disgusting..cant you use a knife and fork?" Kyla watched her sister messily tear off the pizza topping with her teeth whilst managing to drop some on the floor.

Ashley flashed a grin,"Knife and fork? Pizza is all about using your hands..something im very good at" she winked.

Spencer padded into the kitchen area ruffling her hair with a towel. "Thanks for saving me some" she peered into the near empty pizza box.

"Yeah well I need to keep my strength up,your in for a good night" Ashley huskily replied handing over the last piece of pizza to her girl.

Kyla rolled her eyes,"I would like to sleep tonight" she huffed walking towards the living room and switching the tv on.

"Is that a promise?" Spencer asks.

"Always baby" Ashley kisses the tip of her nose.

_**Please please leave a comment if your liking this :)**_


	5. A Little Company Perhaps

Spencer slowly stirred the spoon in her yoghurt pot whilst deep in thought. The pressure was beginning to mount,every class she attended, another essay was thrown in for good measure. As much as she loved college,she wondered how she would find time to do everything,this included time with Ashley. During class Holly had been quiet and hardly spoke a sentence to Spencer,the last thing she wanted was to loose a friend,she needed friends.

"...So yeah I totally blew him off,i cant believe it can you?" Ella breathed for air,Spencer was a good listener but today her mind seemed else where. "Spencer?..Hello?" she laughed clicking her fingers.

Spencer looked across the table,"Sorry I was..thinking" she said slowly deciding she wasn't going to eat the yoghurt after all. "And yeah I totally agree with..with that thing you were talking about" she nodded resting her hands in her lap.

Ella raised an eyebrow,"Spence you have no idea what I was talking about do you?" she smiled shaking her head and plunged in her bag for a mirror. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Spencer watched her high maintenance friend check herself out,she could feel the jocks staring at her from the other table. "Has Holly said anything to you?" she wondered tilting her head to the side,she wasn't sure if she was going to like the answer.

"Well..sorta but I said I wouldn't say anything" Ella replied tossing her mirror back in the bag. Before turning her attention to Spencer she sexily glanced over her shoulder at the meat heads. "Ask her yourself" she pointed.

Spencer turned around watching Holly walk towards their table,she hoped she had done nothing wrong to upset her friend. "Hey" she said softly moving her stuff off the free chair.

Holly sat down placing her lunch on the table,"Hey guys" she half smiled and took a bite from her sandwich.

"I'm going to the little girls room" Ella announced grabbing her things and giving Spencer an encouraging smile.

Holly frowned watching Ella walk off towards the toilets,"Right" she breathed feeling an awkward tension suddenly appear.

Spencer picked at the hem of her shirt,"Are you ok? I mean..are we ok? Its just you seemed quiet before and I wanted to know if I'd done anything wrong" she asked,her words clumsily spilling from her mouth.

"I'm not mad or anything I just..i know Ashley doesn't like me and that's fine,really it is" Holly explained unscrewing the cap off her water.

"Wait what? Ashley hasn't said anything?" Spencer tried to get her head around what her friend was saying.

Holly sighed,"She didn't exactly make the effort did she?" she took a gulp of cold water. "The way she was looking at me,actually she was glaring at me the whole time and I just don't understand why" she ran a hand through her hair.

Spencer smiled and shook her head,"Ashley is like that with everyone,i mean she acts like that but really she's a softie. Its just how she is..she really liked you guys" she assured wanting everyone to get along.

"I think she thinks I have a crush on you"

"Are you saying you don't have a crush on me?

"Your sweet Spence but the whole sweet and innocent persona..isn't my thing"

Spencer laughed and gathered her things,"I'll talk to Ashley okay? Your my friend,and she's my girlfriend..i just want everyone to be friends so we can all have fun" she smiled. "See you in class?" she threw her bag over her shoulder.

Holly grinned instantly feeling better,getting things out in the open had lifted a weight off her shoulder. "See you in class Carlin!" she replied.

* * * * *

"Everyone loves the new song! This Saturday at Grey there's gonna be tons of music producers lurking around so make sure you look the part and slow down on the cocktails. I want you and JJ to say a few words before its sung,this is gonna be so big!"

Ashley was sure her cheeks hurt from grinning so hard,things were really looking up and she felt ontop of the world. Her song,the song she wrote was being sung live in front of loads of important people. "I cant wait" she clapped nudging JJ in the ribs.

Tom dealt with the business side of things,he had known Raife Davies and just like Ashley,he wanted to really make it. Setting up gigs and encouraging Ashley to produce songs was his speciality. "So be there at eight on the dot" he backed away towards the door fumbling with his vibrating cell phone. "Hello" he answered giving Ashley a quick smile before shutting the door.

"Oh my god! I cant believe it! I have a great feeling about Saturday!" Ashley said excitedly throwing her arms around JJ's neck.

JJ spun the brunette around in circles,"I know and Megan totally smashed it in the studio" he said putting her down. "We still on for guitar hero right?" he asked adjusting the hat on his head. He had been practising last night and felt confident enough that he would beat her.

"Totally..im just gonna call Spencer and tell her the good news. Meet me by the car" Ashley ordered scrolling down her phone book and reaching her girlfriends name.

The door shut and Ashley pressed the phone to her ear hoping Spencer would pick up,she knew that a massive pay cheque would be heading her way if things worked out,she really could provide her girl with everything. "Spencer hey..you'll never guess what!" Ashley squealed.

* * * * *

Spencer turned the key in the lock,Ella had given her a ride home because her class ran late and she didn't want Ashley to be waiting around for an extra hour. Opening the door she laughed at Ashley standing on the sofa with a plastic guitar,shouting at the tv,the rock music pounding through the loft.

The two had won a round each and JJ could feel the sweat on his brow increase as the final solo was about to come up. "Your going down Davies,down!" he taunted leaning to the left.

"Spencer I know your there so just hold on..i have a months worth of frappuccino's riding on this!" Ashley explained staring at the screen,she was sure she hadn't blinked for a few minutes.

JJ grinned,"No I think you should come and say hello to Ash" he teased wanting his opponent to be distracted. "I mean you haven't seen her all day".

Spencer laughed at their antics and tossed her bags near the door,"Who's winning?" she asked,she never got the whole video game thing.

"One a piece" Ashley replied,worrying as the blonde grew closer.

"I haven't kissed you since this morning" Spencer bit her lip giving JJ a quick smile. She brought her mouth to Ashley's ear.

JJ watched out the corner of his eye,he had met Spencer a few times and he really got on well with her. He thought they were a perfect match,he knew Ashley needed someone good in her life and Spencer was definitely that someone. The guitar solo was now well under way and Ashley was trying her best to concentrate,but having Spencer so close and not touching her was torture.

"Okay you win,I'll set you up with miss my crap don't stink..im done" Ashley dropped the guitar and immediately snaked her arms around the blonde. "Your too much of a distraction" she smiled against Spencer's lips and they kissed lightly.

JJ watched on as the two kissed and cuddled,it only saddened him that he had never had that with anybody. "It looks like you two could do with some private time?" he suggested turning the volume down.

Ashley slowly broke the kiss and turned to the curly haired boy. "No stay..we are getting take out,my treat" she smiled giving Spencer another quick kiss.

* * * * *

"I am so proud of you Ash,i cant believe it" Spencer cradled the brunette's neck whilst staring into intense brown eyes.

Ashley smiled,"I know,i could never of done all this without you Spence. I really feel like everything is coming together" she held the blonde tighter,their bodies touching.

"You did it all on your own,you should be proud about that,i know your dad would have been"

"Yeah?"

"Yes..i love you"

"And I love you pretty girl"

Hearing the toilet flush they both sighed remembering they had company,they shared a quick kiss before JJ strolled out of the bathroom. Ashley walked towards the kitchen drawer and pulled out a menu. "So what will it be?" she asked trying to decide.

JJ shrugged,"I'm not fussed..its pretty quiet here where's your sister?" he asked sitting down..

"I dunno probably doing her drama stuff or crying over Aiden somewhere" Ashley replied handing Spencer the menu,only because she usually ordered way to much food,it was easier if Spencer decided for her.

"It is quiet..hey why don't I invite Holly and Ella over?" Spencer suggested looking at Ashley with a little hope.

Ashley bit the inside of her cheek,coffee was bad enough but having dinner and spending time with her girlfriends friends was really not much fun. Her and Holly hadn't exactly hit it off,and Ella was nice but abit dim. Ashley turned around,JJ raised both eyebrows,a silent gesture telling her that she should do the right thing and make the effort. "Sure Spence" she agreed grinding her teeth.

Spencer looked up and grinned,"I'll give them a call!" she kissed Ashley's cheek and ran to grab her cell.

"Fantastic" Ashley sighed.

"You've got me" JJ smiled knowing the full low-down on the whole Holly situation. "Come on it will be fun" he encouraged.

"Hopefully she'll choke on her noodles and have to go home" Ashley grimaced at JJ's happy smiling face.

"Do it for Spencer" JJ said quickly before the blonde entered the kitchen.

Spencer wrapped her arms around Ashley,"Thank you!" she said in a sing-song voice and planted a tender kiss on the brunette's lips.

JJ smiled,it was sure going to be an entertaining night he thought.

_**Thanks for all the comments. You know what to do guys,review and more will be uploaded soon! :)**_


End file.
